Recursive filter arrangements are known wherein incoming television signals are proportioned and added to weighted signals from previous frames of television signals that were proportioned in like manner. Recursive filtering may be performed on component video signals, i.e. luminance and color difference signals, or chrominance or on composite video signals. If recursive filtering is performed on component signals, significantly more memory or storage devices is required over a system which recursively filters composite video signal. However, if composite video is to be recursively filtered, e.g. using one frame of delay, the chrominance component of the composite video signal must be phase inverted since the chrominance component is 180.degree. out of phase from frame-to-frame (NTSC). Heretofore, chrominance phase inversion has required separation of the luminance and chrominance components, inversion of the chrominance component and recombination of the luminance and inverted chrominance component. It is an object of the present invention to provide simplified chrominance phase inverting circuitry for composite video recursive filter systems.